Chapter Two - The First Statue
by OliviaOwl13
Summary: Hi, guys. Hope you liked my first post! This is chapter two of "The First Statue". Blurb - In this chapter, Quint returns home and finds himself summoned to the Circle by the Elders, where he will be given something by them that will change his life forever. Please read and if you like it, review it! Reviews are definitely appreciated. Hope you like it!


_Chapter Two_

_The Summoning_

Quint sat in the saddle, hugging Umelia's waist to make sure he didn't fall off the would the Elders want with him? He racked his brains, thinking hard. Had he done anything bad lately? Nope, he was pretty sure that he hadn't. He looked up carefully, shielding his eyes from the pelting rain. Soon enough, the horse skidded to a stop, splattering him with mud. He flicked it off as best he could, then swung himself down off the horse.

"We're late for our meeting with the Elders. Follow me," she said, briskly. She walked quickly, Quint running to keep up.

Minutes later, he stared around him in some sort of wonder. The entire hall he was in was a ghostly grey, close to a white-ish colour. The Power that was concealed in the hall hummed with energy, Quint could feel it. At the end of the hall was a circular glowing light imprinted on the floor, which Quint could only assume was the Circle. Around the Circle, though, were eight bare, black holes.

Umelia beckoned him forward, murmuring to him, "This place is called the Hall, Quint. This is where the Circle is, where we Elders commune together and where we channel the Power." He narrowed his eyes, and saw seven figures standing around the Circle. _They must be the Elders, _he thought. Umelia placed a hand on his shoulder and propelled him forward. "Elders," she called out. "Meet Quint Olin." She pushed him forward and he stumbled into the very Circle itself.

Quint felt as though he was under very close scrutiny. He couldn't see a thing, other than the swirling white darkness all around him. _How could white be a dark colour?_ he wondered. Somehow, he could hear voices scrutinising and judging him.

_He's a bit scrawny, isn't he? _argued one Elder.

_Don't be silly, Rewn, _scolded another. A female, this time. _He's only seventeen, right, Umelia?_

_Yes, _Umelia replied. _Would you two please pipe down? Quint needs to be strong of mind and heart for this... _at this point she lowered her voice and Quint strained his ears... _not strong of muscles! _

_Yes, I agree, Umelia, _a calm male voice chipped in. _He seems to be strong of mind and heart, as you say..._

_Well, Brend, would you think I would have bothered to bring him here if he wasn't what the Olka needed right now? _Umelia demanded.

All was silent after that.

_No, no, you're right, _admitted the man, Brend. _He is the right person for this. Let him come out and we shall tell him everything. _

Just then, Quint felt something tug his arm forcefully, almost pulling his arm out of his socket. He stumbled forwards and the veil disappeared. The sounds came out louder, and he heard someone saying,"Quint? Come back." Suddenly a flower of pain blossomed on his left cheek and he came to, holding his cheek and moaning. That same voice was now chiding someone sternly. "You didn't have to slap him that hard, Versalle!"

Quint shook his head, clearing his vision. He seemed to have fallen down on his back and was staring up at the ceiling. Embarrassed, he scrambled to his feet and stared around, very alert now. The eight Elders were all staring at him, judging him. He snapped, "Well, what do you want with me? I heard a man called Brend say something about telling me everything. What do you mean by that?"

Six of the Elders starting shifting, looking uncomfortable. The only two Elders left staring at Quint were Umelia and a man with startlingly bright silver eyes, whom Quint assumed must be Brend. "Yes, I did say that, Quint," began Brend, slowly. "And I think you need to hear it. Please sit down and I will start from the beginning."

Fifteen minutes later, Quint was still listening and he had begun to get a really intense fear that started in his toes and made him go cold all over. "Krad Thgin is the worst leader we've ever had to face from the Olken," Umelia said, sadly, shaking her head. "And now he's done what no enemy leader has ever done: stolen our eight cat statues."

Brend looked solemnly at Quint. "You are our hero, Quint," he said, firmly. "We believe that with some help, you can go into the dangerous Olken territory and retrieve our statues. I believe that you must know everything, so I'll tell you this: if you do not accept this quest, then all the Olka will fall under the control and power of the Olken, and by extension, Krad Thgin."

Quint fell silent, turning over and over all that they had told him. So this man, whatever his name was, something Thgin, had stolen these eight statues that were badly needed. The Elders wanted him to go on a quest and retrieve these eight stolen statues. If he didn't do as he was told (he grimaced at this part), then all the Olka would fall to the Olken and be under the rule of this Thgin guy forever. He frowned, thinking over it all. Finally, he dusted his hands off on his pants and told them his answer.

"I'll do it."


End file.
